Operation Harry Cullen
by reimihara21
Summary: CHALLENGE! Basically Harry is a vampire and is part of the Cullen family. His task is to defeat Voldemort and he has a special ability. He is a Slytherin. AU HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER
1. Bitten

**Bitten Chap.1**

**OMG a new story again! Like I have others to post up too. YAY my finals are over! Me happy! ^^ This is a challenge by Draghen De Sanglant. Here's the first chapter!**

**Summary: Harry becomes a vampire and is taken in by the Cullens. He sees Carlisle as a father. This takes place after Sirius dies. He has a special ability that can help defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore bashing. Harry is a Slytherin.**

Harry felt a whole chunk of his heart was taken out. His godfather, Sirius Black was gone. The shiny glimmer of hope of what was called family was gone. His best pal: Draco had a loving family so he couldn't honestly understand his pain. He apparated to a small alley. Harry found a dagger and began cutting himself. The pain didn't even register in his mind. All he truly wanted was to be reunited with his godfather and his parents. Being human, naturally, the blood loss made him dizzy and passed out.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Jasper could smell fresh human blood emanating from the small alley. His eyes darkened with hunger.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed pulling her mate back. "Don't!"

"He smells delicious. Just one bite!" he growled.

"NO!"

"Can't we just carry him to Carlisle?" Jasper clenched his fists, and his eyes shut tightly.

"Fine." Alice grumbled and threw Harry over her shoulder.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Cullen Manor**

"Oh my, who's this?" Esme looked at Harry curiously.

"A boy Jasper found in the alley. This boy decided to be emo and cut himself."

"Should we turn him into one of… us…." Edward paused since his brother already bit in the raven boy's wrist.

"Look on the bright side; he won't feel the pain of the transformation." Emmett said optimistically.

"Yeah and go bloody crazy." Rosalie added.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Harry**

'_Am I in heaven?' _Harry found himself in a nice garden.

"On the boundary, yes." Sirius walked over to his garden.

"Where's mum and dad?"

"Hi sweetie!" Lily embraced her son. "My, you've grown so much."

"Hi Harry!" James smiled at his son.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes and no…." Sirius replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied confused.

"Your body is no longer human." Lily looked at her son with sad eyes.

"You are now one among the living dead."

"Huh?"

"Son, you're a vampire." James said in a calm voice.

"Okkkkaaaayyyyy….."

"It is your mission to defeat Voldemort Harry." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When you wake up, you won't remember a thing."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Harry awoke to the sight of 7 pairs of golden eyes looking at him.

"Welcome to our family, Harry." Carlisle helped Harry up.

"How do you know my name?"

"Me." Edward replied tersely. "Thanks to my brother Jasper, you are now officially a vampire."

"Are all of you related?" Harry noticed his voice changed a bit.

"No adopted really." Emmett chimed in.

"From now on, your last name is Cullen. Harry Cullen."

"At school, I'm registered as Harry Potter."

"Well, keep this a secret then wizard boy." Rosalie said angrily.

"It would be horrifying to the students knowing that they are with a vampire." Esme put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward will show you to your room."

"I'm actually hungry." Harry said weakly.

"Alright. Edward, go hunt with him and explain a bit on our kind."

"Yes, Carlisle." Edward replied. "Come on."

Harry stared at the two puncture wounds on his wrist as they ran into the forest.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to save the explanation for the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter Draghen even though it's short. PLZ review this and my other stories as well. Ja ne!**


	2. Twenty Questions

**Twenty Questions Chap.2**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews guys! That made me happy! HAPPY VALENTINES! Plz review, that'd make very happy. Think of it as my Valentine's Day present.**

"So if I'm a vampire, that means I can't go in the sun, have to sleep in a coffin and will be burned by crosses and garlic right?" Harry asked. "Oh my god, I'm a vampire!"

"It just hit you now?" Edward looked at Harry funny. "Hey, no coffins, or being burned by the sun, crosses, or garlic. We are capable of going out in broad daylight but if it's sunny, we'll sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, sparkle." Edward rolled his eyes. "Ok listen up, be careful not to starve yourself alright."

"Why? Will I crave for blood or something?"

"That's your diet now. We usually drink animal blood NOT human blood."

"Really?"

"Yes." Edward was starting to get annoyed. "If you ever feel hungry or if it's sunny, don't go outside and if you feel hungry, call one of us." He tossed a cell phone at Harry.

"Can I still sleep?"

"No. We no longer sleep. But we can move, fast, have more strength, have sharper senses and in some cases, have special abilities."

"Like what kind of special abilities?"

"Well, I could read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can temper with emotions and possibly you could have one."

"Um, who are they?"

"Our family. Shit, I forgot to introduce them to you." Edward cursed. "We can play twenty questions later. Let's hunt." Harry nodded.

Harry observed Edward as he easily tackled the defenseless fawn. The calm, stoic person seemed to have changed into a hunter drastically. '_I can't believe it. I'm actually a vampire. Cool, maybe Draco and I could sneak out better and with my sexy voice, not get in trouble.'_

A wolf was watching Harry. He turned around, his eyes turning red as he pounced on the wolf. It was no match for the new vampire as he easily cracked its neck and sucked its blood hungrily."

"Lucky, you got to feast on a wolf." Edward pouted.

"Want some?" Blood dripped down Harry's jaw line.

"Can I?" Edward's red eyes lit up.

"Get your own." Harry resumed draining his kill's blood.

"So, you're a wizard from Hogwarts?"

"Yup." Harry wiped the blood off his lips and licked his hand clean. "So, blood is the only thing I can eat?"

"Yes, that's all." Edward nodded. "Is this twenty questions?"

"I guess so."

"Let's go back to the manor."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Cullen Manor**

"How was the hunt?" Esme smiled.

"Great. What are your names?"

"Oh how rude of us, I'm Esme."

"Carlisle." The blond shook his hand.

"I'm Alice." The short red head hugged him. "He's Jasper." Linking arms with him.

"Rosalie." The blonde shook his hand.

"Emmett."

"And you know me as Edward."

"Pleasure. Well you guys know my name is Harry." He smiled. "Cool, I'm a vampire!" he jumped for joy.

Everyone laughed and welcomed their newest member.

"So, you need us to retrieve your stuff?" Alice asked.

"That'd be nice, thanks."

Alice along with Jasper ran into the cobblestone streets of London to Harry's flat.

"Does anyone want to play Wizard's Chess?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oooh, me!" Emmett said eagerly. "Is it like regular chess?"

"Yeah and the cool part is, the chess pieces beat the shit outta each other."

"Sweet!"

"Boys." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Tell me again why I married you?"

"My devilishly good looks and the fact you fell in love with me when you first laid eyes on me."

"Wonder what I was smoking."

Harry explained the rules to Emmett and the chess game began.

"You know, I wish I had Edward's ability so I could beat you easy." Emmett thought out loud.

"Now that wouldn't be fair, wouldn't it?" Harry trapped Emmett's pawn.

"Cool, the move." Rosalie said in fascination.

Carlisle and Esme watched with Rosalie.

"Guys, we're back." Jasper made a loud entrance.

"Quiet, we're watching a chess game." Rosalie put her hand up while her eyes were staring intently at the board.

Alice closed the door and quickly placed Harry's things in his room.

"Ooh, the pieces move. Alice come quick!" Jasper said excitedly.

Alice quickly took a seat on Jasper's lap.

"Check." Harry's bishop was four spaces away from Emmett's king.

Emmett was forced to move his king to the right. Harry moved in with his queen.

"Check and mate."

"Darnit, I lost." Emmett hugged Rosalie acting like a little kid.

"Yeah, I actually won!"

"Rematch!" Emmett's eyes burned with fury.

"Eeek!" Harry squeaked. "Edward!" he whined. "Save me!" Harry ran around in circles.

Edward just watched amused.

'_Cool, I could run faster! Plus my senses are sharper. Let's see if I can jump higher.'_ Harry jumped onto the railing of stairs.

"Being a vampire rocks!"

'_I wonder if I have any special abilities.'_

**A/N: I liked how Edward said sparkle. It's short, I know. I just hope everyone liked this chapter. Plz review, that'd make me happy. Ja ne!**


End file.
